The Era of Patience
This era started on January 25, 2018 (210 AC), and is the 2nd era of the Third Epoch. It was started after the collapse of two important nations, Soviet_Union and Germany and begins with Llamaist uprissings (Name was voted on by many online players) Timeframe: January 25, 2018 - * Soviet Union falls then to join under Imperial Russia (Jan 25, 2018) * Igdibahu is coronated new King of the UK officially (Jan 27, 2018) * DxDRawrDxD refuses to unclaim outposts in China starting tensions (Jan 27, 2018) * Munster becomes the server's largest town (Jan 28, 2018) * Siege of Moscow (Jan 29, 2018) * Inca Llamaism breaks of from the other Llamaist sub-religions. (Jan 29, 2018) * HolyDalaiLlama becomes the pope of Inca Llamaism (Jan 29, 2018) * Austria attempts to attack Spain * Hong Kong, NeoMelbourne, Hell, and Port Victoria left the United Kingdom (Jan 30, 2018) * Spanish & Canadian tensions are increased, governments attempt to reduce tension. * The Republic of Kowloon was founded (Jan 30, 2018) * The Great Inca Llamaist temple is finnished in Antofagasta (Jan 31, 2018) * The Republic of Kowloon disbanded (Jan 31, 2018) * David_Crocket officially Innaugurated as Hoyenah of Canada (Jan 2, 2018) * Australia Founded (Feb 4, 2018) * Kowloon Republic founded (Feb 4, 2018) * Lucas2011 Crowned Emperor of Imperial japan (Feb 4, 2018) * Elimination of Inactive Towns (Feb 5, 2018) * The server went on a new platform (Feb 5, 2018) * Elimination of Inactive Players, Shrinking most towns (Feb. 6 2018) ** Munster (formerly largest town of 114) falls to 27 ** Hong Kong becomes the largest town with 48 to it being newer ** Spain finally annexes Catalonia, starting the process of Iberian Reunification * Spanish citizens were killed for no reason by nino175, beginning the Spannish genocide. (Feb. 9 2018) * Synargle is crowned as the new Guardian of Valkyria. (Feb 10, 2018) * Disband of Mongolia and fall of Ulaanbaatar (Feb 11, 2018) * Kowloon and India merge to make Indaloonska (Feb 11, 2018) * Indaloonska declares war on Jo because of Kabo killing the First Lady of HK (Feb 11, 2018) * Tufan (Tibet renamed) wins war against Kowloon. (Feb 11, 2018) * Kobenhavn founded by Dakrend_Ale (Feb 11, 2018) * Kowloon became a nation... again... (Feb 12, 2018) * Construction for the St. Petersburg Summer Olympics begin (Feb 13, 2018) * Antofagasta finnishes the Llama colossus (Feb 15, 2018) * Indian Civil War started by SirWhopper: leader of Kerala, throwing south asian into chaos (Feb 16, 2018 * India disbands and joins Kowloon (Feb 17, 2018) * Battle of Karattha, Australia sues for peace (Feb 17, 2018) * Alfatra is restored by runnerboy72000 (Feb 18, 2018) * First Chinese New Year Celebration Held (Feb 20, 2018) * Axis Powers unite into one nation (Feb 20, 2018) * Elimination of powers to tp to Outposts (Feb 23, 2018) Category:Eras Category:Indian Civil war started by SirWhopper (Feb 18 to Feb 27)